


Distractions

by KatGraMay1505



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatGraMay1505/pseuds/KatGraMay1505
Summary: Just a oneshot about a Jealous Hinata getting protective over Kageyama.This was requested by Fallen_petalPs: This was probably rushed and is a complete mess but here goes.Ps 2: This is a REALLY SMALL oneshot





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallen_petal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_petal/gifts).

It was the semi finals. Tension was high as both teams formed their starting line up. Hinata clenched his fist, determination written over his face. Kageyama glared daggers at the opponent, Aobajohsai High, but more importantly their captain, Tōru Oikawa. 

Oikawa returned the glare, but it wasn’t a glare of determination or anger. It was a lustful gaze, directed only at Kageyama. Upon realising this, Hinata let his alpha come out. Tobio was his and his alone. Oikawa or anyone else who thinks they have a shot should know that by now. 

“Shōyō, calm down. He’s trying to get under your skin. Focus on the game.” Tobio muttered to the decoy beside him. He completely misunderstood the stare returned by Oikawa. He had no idea what it mean. He thought it was aimed at Hinata to get his blood boiling. He thought it had nothing to do with himself. Boy was he wrong. Nonetheless he was right. Getting agitated before the game could effect the whole teams spirit and maybe cause them to lose the game. 

“THANK YOU FOR THE GAME!” They all yelled while bowing. The players took their places and readied themselves. The two captains were discussing with the ref before they both nodded and took their rightful places at the back. 

“Kirosino’s serve.” The ref announced before tossing the ball to Asahi who caught it with a smile. He walked past the back line and did a sprinting serve, the ball shot to the other side of the court but it was soon saved by their libro. The game had began.

Soon came Hinata’s first spike. He was ready. He ran up and swiped but the impact never came. His eyes were on the ball one second the next was on Oikawa and his smug expression. He had missed because of the mix of emotions swarming his thoughts: anger, sadness, guilt, etc. 

“Oof, That was painful to watch. I’m surprised Kageyama hasn’t ditched you yet.” Oikawa expressed.

Throughout the game, Hinata was slipping in and out of focus, not listening to his teammates and instead listening to the taunts of Aobajohsai, and generally showing a bad performance. They were losing horribly: 21 to 15. Coach was getting fed up with how Hinata wasn’t giving his all, or making stupid mistakes that could have been easily avoided. A black clad man to the side of the net rolled his fists around each other, signalling a substitute. 

Hinata looked to the side, noticing the 10 sign, held up high by another teammate. He bowed his head and hesitantly made his way over to the couch.

“What happened out there?! You were fine during practice and warm-up!” His coach ranted. 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I got distracted.”

“I can see that. Just get your head in the game and take a breather for now.” 

“Yes, Sir!”

The game went by quickly. Kurosino making a quick comeback and winning the game. Kageyama was annoyed at Hinata but mostly worried. What could have pissed him off so much during the game?

He decided to confront the small decoy and the two found themselves in the toilets. 

“What happened out there?!” He yelled. 

“I...got distracted.”

“By what? A glare?” 

“He was...he was glaring at you but not in a hateful way he was...looking like he wanted to take you right then and there, I didn’t want to see you get hurt by him.” Kageyama stepped back in shock slightly.

“Why would that get you aggravated?” 

“B-because...I-I love you!” Hinata stuttered our without much thought. “I love you and I didn’t want him taking you away from me.” 

Tobio couldn’t help but get turned on by the small ginger. As blood rushes south he stepped closer, towering over him. 

“You should have just said in the first place.” He whispered into Hinata’s ear. Something snapped in Hinata’s mind and he quickly switched the two around, pinning the black haired setter up against the wall. Tobio gave a small grunt as the wall hit his back. The tiny ginger reached up on his tiptoes to attack the larger man’s neck, leaving little love bites and kisses in his wake. It was getting heated. Getting sloppy. Both players were moaning messes and desperately scrambling for each others touch.

“U-u-um, c-coach said it’s ti-time to l-leave.” A timid voice stammered out from the doorway. The intimate actions ceased as both parties looked to the embarrassed teammate then quickly racing out of the room.


End file.
